Life Changing
by rebeltwin14
Summary: You wake up feeling loved and thinking that this will be your perfect day, but when a moment that will change everything occurs you'll see your Life Changing. Rating is T but might change for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my story so please be patient with me! Also english isn't my first language so if you find mistakes tell me because I would learn with it. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

* * *

The morning started well. Kate woke up surrounded by her boyfriend's arms, and as usual she turned around and started kissing him and whispering his name

_Castle. Castle, babe wake up.

_hum… good morning beautiful – he said kissing her.

_Good morning you too handsome! We have to get up or we'll be late…

_Ugh! I hate your work in the morning, seriously.

_I know, me too, but we have to go. C'mon.

They got up and got dressed and arrived at the precinct with a cup of coffee in their hands.

_Good morning boys – said Beckett.

_Good morning boss – answered Esposito and Ryan at the same time.

_So what do we have on the case?

They had been working on a tough case that was taking everybody's energy and maing them extremely frustrated. A serial killer had been murdering random people with no apparent reason. Because of that they couldn't make any connection to the victims and find out who the killer is but in the previous day they had made a discovery that changed the whole investigation. There had been a witness to one of the morderes. So the witness had been with a sketch artist and they had a face. Javi and Ryan had spent the entire day asking people if they knew that man.

_We passed in a coffee shop and they said that the guy went there a lot to buy coffee. His name's Roger Gomez – said Esposito.

_We already searched him and we found out that he's 37, his wife was killed 4 years ago in a mugging. They have a kid, James, he's 4 – completed Ryan.

_FOUR? But that means…

_Yeah Castle, the mom was with the boy in the mugging. She hid him and that took some time so she didn't have time to escape and got killed – said detective Ryan.

_According to the waitress of the coffee shop, Roger took her death really bad and he blames the kid for it,so he never really cared for him,he just wants revenge for his wife's death – said Esposito.

_So how does the kid live? – questionned Kate.

_The father gave him up. So James has no family – answered Ryan sadly.

_Damn! – exclaimed Castle angrily.

_Castle… - Kate was interrupted by her phone. So she picked itu p and answered the call. After a few minutes she turned her phone off and said

**TBC...**

* * *

_If you liked this chapter click the review button, they will be appreciated. I'll post another chapter as soon as I can._

_Love Mariana_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow 2 chapters in 2 days! I must be really inspired! That and I'm so tired of studying for my finals... Hate school... But this story takes my mind out of it and you guys deserve it. So because I'm a new writer here I'm giving you a little gift :)_

_Enjoy_

* * *

"Roger went after James and noe he's making the people from the orphanage hostage!"

With that, they gathered a team and went to the orphanage where the serial killer was planning to make some serious damage. When they arrivedthere were squad cars everywhere, surrounding the institution. Detective Beckett went to one of the captains to know more about the situation and found out that the psycopath had a gun. They made a plan and Kate's team was ready to go in.

"Castle you can't go in" said the detective.

"The hell I can't! Kate you have to let me go inside!"

"Castle it's too dangerous! I don't want you to get hurt and I know this situation hit to close to home and there's a big chance that you make sometihing stupid." insisted Beckett.

"Thank you for your trust" said Castle sarcastically "but it's because this case hits too close to home that I have to go in. Please Kate" said Castle desperately.

"Okay…okay… But go behind us and don't do anything stupid!"

"Okay. Thank you."

The team got in the orphanage and entered the room where the hostages were.

"Drop the gun Roger!" said Beckett.

"NO! If I do that this will all be ove rand I won't revenge the murder of my wife!"

"Your wife died protecting your son! If you kill him she would have died in vain. And do you think she would have wanted all this?!" said Castle.

"Who do you think you are to think you know what my wife would've wanted?! You know nothing!"

"I'm a father. I know what a parente feels stated Castle getting closer to Roger."

"Castle what are you doing?" whispered Kate.

Castle didn't answer, he just kept aproxing the killer trying to convince him, but Roger just kept yelling at him to stay back. But the writer wouldn't abey so killer grabbed James and pointed the gun to his head. With this Castle stopped immediately. Roger kept walking back with the kid too the a hidden door that led to the street. He was going to escape, they all knew that. He opened the door but before running he threw his son to the detectives and pointed his gun to a random place and took a shot. With that he turned around and started running. Ryan and Esposito went after him, while Beckett hugged James. She didn't know where her partner was so she called for him

"Castle? CASTLE?!" Because she didn't get any answer she turned around to check for herself. The moment she did that she regreted it. There lying very still, with a pool of blood around him, layed Castle. She gave James to na officer close by and ran straight to Castle, kneeling beside him trying to find the bullet wound.

"Oh God, please don't let him die! Castle, babe, look at me please." After some tries, Castle opened his eyes and winced in pain. "Hey there writer-boy."

"Hey." He answered in a hushed tone, and she could see that he was running out of energy. "You have to try and keep your eyes open okay? The paramedics will arrive at any moment." "I'll do my best" the writer answered with a small but hones smile.

"The bullet must have penetrated the vest because you clearely are shot" said Beckett trying to hold back tears.

"Hey now. Don't cry beautiful! You won't get rid of me that easily"

"I hope i won't! But we have so much more ahead of us! You can't leave okay? The only reason I started to really live after my mom's death was because of you. If you…die I won't be able to stand up again" at this point Castle wasn't seeing Detective Beckett, but Kate, a scared, desperate woman.

"Yes you will. You are the strongest person I have ever met, you are capable of going through anything. Besides, nothing is gonna happen to me, so you won't have to think about that okay?" said Castle trying to reassure the woman he loved.

"You can't promise that nothing will happen to you" to be honest, Kate was already imagining how her life would be without this amazing man and she didn't like i tone bit. Then she remembered that she never expressed her feelings to him. "I love you – God I love you!" she said sobbing

"I know you do honey. You show it to me everyday. And I love you to. More than I've ever loved any woman before! And i want you to know…"

"You want me to know what?" Kate didn't hear the resto f Castle's sentence because his eyes closed and he went limp in her arms. "No,NO! C'mon Rick, don't do this to me! You promised always! Where are the damn paramedics!"

"Right here detective, please step aside." Said one of the paramedics politely.

Kate did what was told but she stated that she would go with Castle to the ambulance. While the paramedics did their work Javi and Ryan went to Kate with more bad news

"I'm sorry but the guy managed to escape" said Esposito already preparing himself for na angry Kate. And as expected he got one.

"Hoe the hell did he manage to escape?!" said Kate almost shouting.

"We would catch him but a white van showed up from nowhere and we lost them" answered Ryan slowly.

"Okay, but I want to catch this SOB so you know what you got to do" stated the detective more calm now.

"Yes boss" said Ryan and Esposito at the same time.

With that being said Kate made her way to the ambulance where the paramedics and Castle were, already ready to go to the hospital. Suddenly Castle's heart monitor started to beep a lot more faster than before, which meant that something was not right.

"What's wrong?!" Said Kate scared of the answer.

"We don't know, but if we don't get him to an hospital fast, he won't make it".

**TBC...**

* * *

_Well this is the chapter... you know what to do! Reviews are life_

_Love Mariana_


End file.
